Testing The Theories Of Love
by A.k.i.S.o.r.a
Summary: Kikyo suddenly reappears making Inuyasha act more strange than usual. Leaving a broken hearted Kagome behind, she heads back home. But things do not end up the way they are suppose to... [SessxKag] — First Fanfic. R&R Please!
1. Saying Good Byes

**Testing The Theories Of Love**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters, they all respectfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi the original creator. Although I do tamper with their persona and characteristic forms please don't sue me... I'm soon to be a college kid with no money what so ever to my name. But even if you do I assure you all you'll get is a bright shiny new penny! (Maybe even two if you're lucky and catch me on a good day! ˆ.˜ Hehe)  
  
Also I apologize for any grammatical, and/or mechanical errors I make throughout my story, or anything else you might find. ˆ.ˆ But as you will find out, I'll usually be doing my typing at night with sleepy, insomnia eyes, and a brain on the brink of entering the zone of subconsciousness (Sleep). And I'm not that great of a writer, especially in "proper English form" so please bear with me. Thanks and enjoy reading my story!  
  
Oh and don't forget to Read and Review please! This is my very first story... I'll accept flames (sort of) as long as they're constructive criticism and are helpful in some sort of form for me to improve my story. Arigato!

Some Side Notes (Ta Help Ya Out!):

"..." (Of Course) Is Talking

«...» Thinking

(...) A/N

¤...¤ Can be a sound effect, or extra thoughts...

And don't worry I'll tell you when there is a flash back. ˆ.ˆ

* * *

**Chapter 1: Saying Good-byes ---------------------- (ˆ.ˆ)**

* * *

"Inuyasha how could you, how could you just go running back to her like that? After all we've been through I thought that you had some feelings for me... or maybe that was still me naïvely thinking and wishing for the impossible," Kagome finally sighed in defeat, confusion, and worst of all a broken heart.  
  
Kagome for the life of her couldn't understand the reasoning of Inuyasha choosing Kikyo over her. Not that she was self-absorbed, or that she thought she was better than Kikyo. Actually the opposite, in a way she respected Kikyo for being as strong as she was 50 years ago, but also because if Inuyasha was still in love with her... then she must of been a preeminent person.  
  
But Kagome was reminiscing back about two weeks ago when Inuyasha finally confessed his love for her. Doubtingly Kagome was now thinking that maybe Inuyasha finally realized where his true heart laid, and that she was just a replacement for Kikyo.  
  
Choking back a sob, Kagome straightened her now taller, and leaner figure that stands about 5'6" with her head notched a little forward. Her onyx black hair cascading down her back about to her hip, gently swaying in the wind. Cornflower blue eyes with slight specks of silver in them now took the place of her original brown eyes. Everyone believed because it was the growth of her powers over the past few years.  
  
Kagome is now 17 years old, instead of the vivacious 14 year old she use to be, with a short temper and a quick tongue. She still held onto her youthfulness of buoyancy, but with more of a ripened wisdom to her that is also shown through her eyes. Telling of all the hardship, and exigency she had undergone.  
  
¤Sigh¤ "I have to go tell Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede goodbye... at least for now. I think I just need time to think some things through."  
  
So after what seemed to be a two hour trek back she reached Kaede's hut. But stopping short, Kagome debated on whether or not to actually go in since she could sense _their_ presence.  
  
Yet with a trembling hand Kagome pulled the cloth away from the door frame so she could enter. There standing around the fire pit was Inuyasha holding the dead Priestess, Kikyo in his arms.  
  
Pain flashed underneath her eyes for a fleeting moment, but was quickly replaced by understandment. «I could never compete with Kikyo and Inuyasha's _true_ first love,» Kagome mentally thought to her self.  
  
With a huge sigh Kagome called out to her friends in the hut.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede. I just came to tell you guys that I'm going to be going home for a few months to try and catch up on my school work. I will return..." Kagome trailed off looking away from her companions sheepishly.  
  
Making them all give each other knowing glaces of doubt that she would be coming back any time soon. At least until she could handle the sight of Kikyo in Inuyasha's arms. But they all knew if she said she wasn't going to be back for a few months something terrible must of finally happened to show Kagome Inuyasha's true feelings towards her.  
  
Kagome being nothing but a shard detector, for him, and a temporary replacement for Kikyo. Though in Inuyasha's eyes she could, and would never be as beautiful, smart, funny, etc. etc. to him.  
  
She would always, and forever remain Kagome. Kagome the shard detector. Kagome the modern era girl. Kagome the reincarnation of Kikyo and nothing more. For Inuyasha did not harbor any feelings for Kagome. That is what hurt the most for her, so she finally had to deal with it, since that is what fate decided to deal her.  
  
"But now that you guys have Kikyo to help find the jewel shards I can finally try and take a breather," Kagome simply stated. Her fake smile that she was trying to keep up was waning fast. So when they started to object she quickly shook her head and gave them a weak smile trying to reassure them.  
  
"No its for the best right now." Then looking at Inuyasha who turned his head to the side with a "humph" Kagome continued with a more of an overcast sadness to her eyes and faint sad smile.  
  
"I think we all need a break, and plus this is the perfect opportunity for me to be able to try and catch up on school this year. So hopefully I won't get held back," Kagome added trying to sound cheerful.  
  
But neither Miroku, Sango, or Shippo would look at her. When ever she would look at them they would all advert their gaze some where else, afraid if they looked into her eyes filled with sorrow, and hopelessness they would all succumb to their desire and beat the pulp out of Inuyasha right there on the spot.  
  
It was then that Miroku stated, "If you really feel you must go we'll be waiting here for you when you decide to return."  
  
"Thanks Miroku that means a lot to me," Kagome half-heartedly smiled.  
  
"Oh imoto I'll miss you!" Sango cried while rushing to embrace Kagome in a comforting hug. Whispering, "If you ever need anything you know where to find us Kagome."  
  
"Yeah Kagome, hurry back," Shippo added, trying to sound jovial for Kagome's sake.  
  
"Don't worry I will, and if you're good Shippo I'll bring back some chocolate for you and ramen noodles for Inu— Ramen noodles for anyone that wants some," Kagome stated correcting herself in mid-sentence while trailing off.  
  
Quickly chiding herself for her stupidity, fully knowing that Inuyasha didn't want, nor need her anymore. A quick flash of pain flickered through her sorrowful eyes, but was quickly covered up by Kagome telling Shippo to be good for Sango, Kaede, and Miroku. If he was able to she would bring him that Hershey's almond chocolate bar that she promised him. While desperately trying to hold up her façade of acceptance and understandment towards Inuyasha's decision.  
  
Where in the background you could hear Inuyasha mumble "Feh!" underneath his breath. Everyone except Kagome and Kikyo rolled their eyes. Where as Kagome was fighting the tears from spouting from her eyes, and Kikyo as usual didn't care what was happening around her. She had no concern for these _people_ and their petty emotions, for she was finally free from feeling pain, or hurt only anger and despise.  
  
"Well bye Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kaede; I love you all. I'll come back when I'm able to," Kagome whispered while pulling them all into a hug. Where even Miroku had the decency not to grope Kagome in her current state.  
  
"Bye Kagome, watch out for yourself. Don't push yourself too hard," Shippo commented.  
  
"Only come back when you are ready," Miroku picked up.  
  
"And don't forget that we all love you!" Sango finished for them all.  
  
"Ye child, we will be awaiting for your return someday in the near future I might hope," Kaede added.  
  
"Aww Thanks you guys!" Kagome whispered knowing she couldn't hold back her tears anymore so she just let them cascade down her face. Letting them leave salty trail marks on her face, before she started to turn away.  
  
They all gathered outside one last time to wish Kagome good-bye, while Miroku said a protection, and guidance prayer to help her find whatever she needed to find.  
  
They all murmured their goodbyes until Kagome finally got down the line to where Inuyasha and Kikyo stood.  
  
"Kikyo... I hope that you finally find peace amongst the living and the dead," Kagome stated grimly but truthfully.  
  
"Inu—yasha—" Kagome trailed off before reaching to grab his hand until he....

* * *

¤¤¤Should I end there?? Hehe.... nah I won't be that mean.... Muuwahahahaha if only they knew... anyways smiles innocently on with the story, right? ˆ.˜¤¤¤  
  
Inuyasha slowly then made an attempt to embrace her in his arms one last time, while whispering in her ear, "I love you Kagome, don't ever forget that. I'm sorry the way this all worked out, and that I was always a pompous jack-ass around you. But please forgive me." Inuyasha finished while laying his ears flat down on his head, cradling her saying now that he didn't know what made him pick Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"Do you really mean that Inuyasha, do you really love me?" Kagome frightfully asked.

* * *

Okay okay... sorry!! That's not how this story is going to go. This is purely an Sess/Kag fic. Hehehe, but I just wanted to add a little fluff for all those "die-hard" fans of Inu/Kag reading this. ˆ.6  
  
Please forgive me. Oh and don't forget to Read and Review pretty please. ˆ-ˆ   
  
Well that's it for now, until next time!  
  
And I tried leaving it on a cliff hanger... I guess you'll just have to wait until next time to find out what happens. I would just like all your guys input on how you like my story so far. I would appreciate any comments, questions, or whatever. Arigato! Ja Ne Minna-Sans!  
  
˜˜˜¤˜˜˜ A.k.i.S.o.r.a.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Oh! Thank you Rushyou for being my first reviewer! I am sooo exciting that someone actually read my story!! Yay! I was really nervous about posting my first story, so I'm just glad someone actually R&R! ˆ.ˆ

By the way to answer your question.

Rushyuo: You'll just have to wait and see... the next chapter is a big turn of events... at least I think so... LoL. But I'll be posting soon (hopefully if I get enough people interested in my story) on what really happens in my next chapter! ˆ.ˆ But I think that I'm going to revise that since so many people are getting that confused... so I'm now thinking how I'm going to incorporate it into my next chapter I've already written.

Inu-chan's Luver: Aww Thanks for your review! Yeah... I know I'm evil, but this way hopefully then more people review, and then I can see if people actually like my story or not. Because if nobody liked it I didn't want to waste my time continuing it if no one would read it... LoL. Anyways arigato! I'm glad you like my story so far. ˆˆ I also LOVE Sess/Kag fics. too! Hehe.

Anonymous: Arigato! I appreciate your review! I know, I know... u.u I'm a bad person! ¤sniff sniff¤ But I promise to update soon, if I get enough "good" reviews so that I know that enough people like my story. ˆˆ LoL. Because I already have the next chapter written I just would like to see how this story fares right now with your guys, the readers/reviewers.

TigerJade Thanks for a great compliment! It made me smile when I read it, because I don't think I'm that great of a writer but reading that made me feel better about my story. . Umm... and I'm sorry to burst your bubble about Inuyasha and Kagome's "friendly" relationship. Inuyasha is going to end up hating Kagome for awhile... BUT WAIT! Before you quit reading my story... LoL. You have to just read the next chapter I post to understand why Inuyasha is acting the way he is, it does get better. This is a big hint on what is happening between Inuyasha and Kagome, so anyone reading this you're kind of getting a preview on the next chapter. ˆ-ˆ I can't really explain it too much or I'll give it away but just wait one more chapter before you decide not to continue reading my story please! Thanks for the review though!

Lady Sango: Thank you! Don't worry about rushing me, it just shows me that you really like my story, and I'm glad you do. That makes me happy to know that the readers who are reading my story enjoy my story enough to review and tell me to get my butt in action! LoL ˆ.˜ Anyways I'm glad that so many people seem to like the Sess/Kag pairing, they're basically my favorite pairing of all time! Hehe. ˆ.ˆ

Pegasus Rider: I'm glad that you're looking forward to the next chapter already... I have the next chapter already written... I just need to type it up and finalize it, because I just write rough drafts. It should be up soon though! ˆˆ As for Sesshomaru you can look for him towards the end of chapter two... although he only has a "brief" apperance. But you can be assured that there is a _little _Sesshomaru and Kagome interaction... LoL ˆ.˜ Which should be interesting... Hehe. Since Sesshomaru hates humans, you have to remember that. ˆ-ˆ

Nikki (Kuramasgirl556): Thanks for the review... I was getting worried that no one was reading my story. u.u LoL ٭Tear Tear٭ But I am glad that you liked my story enough to review, it means a lot to me when readers review. It just makes me so happy!! ˆˆ But I am updating my story right now, so my new chapter should be posted by today (Friday). Yay! Also I will look forward to reading some of your stories too. Thanks again for review!

Also I would just like to thank all my reviewers again!! ARIGATO! (٭ˆ.ˆ٭)


	2. Confusing Times And Their First Meeting

**Testing The Theories Of Love******

****

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and its characters... if I did right now I would be sitting on a pile of cash instead of the floor... Hehe. ˆ.˜ But I am that close to being that poor, seriously if you look in my purse all you will see is about 21 cents worth of change... LoL. 

I am soooo SORRY everyone!! That I updated SO late! From reading my reviews though, I see that most you didn't like my cliff hanger, or how I ended it... making it seem that I truly ended it when I didn't. Gomen-nasai!! I promise I won't do it again! u.u I hope you can forgive me... LoL. But it does a person some good to wait a little while for what they want, and not always get what they want. It teaches a person perseverance, patience, and humility.... LoL. Or so I think. Anyways on with the story. And thank you guys for those who stuck with me and decided to keep reading my story I truly appreciate it! ˆˆ

Also I would like to let all the readers know right now that I might not be updating as frequently as I would like, but the reason is because the school year is almost over and I'm graduating this year. So I am going to be **extremely** busy with college stuff, graduation stuff, finishing off the projects, and studying for my AP Government exam... (Yes I still have to take an exam!! At least it's the only one I have to take! ˆˆ;;) etc, etc. Plus I think that I am going to try and get another summer job so hopefully I will be able to pay for college. I need a new computer/labtop, VERY expensive programs/software for my major... etc. So please forgive me if I'm not updating as much, but I will try!!

Thanks for understanding. n.n

Some Side Notes (Ta Help Ya Out!):

"..." (Of Course) Is Talking

«...» Thinking

(...) A/N

¤...¤ Can be a sound effect, or extra thoughts...

And don't worry I'll tell you when there is a flash back. ˆ.ˆ

What happened last time... (Just a little refresher ˆ-ˆ)

"Kikyo... I hope that you finally find peace amongst the living and the dead," Kagome stated grimly but truthfully.  
"Inu—yasha—" Kagome trailed off before reaching to grab his hand until he....

Inuyasha slowly then made an attempt to embrace her in his arms one last time, while whispering in her ear, "I love you Kagome, don't ever forget that. I'm sorry the way this all worked out, and that I was always a pompous jack-ass around you. But please forgive me." Inuyasha finished while laying his ears flat down on his head, cradling her saying now that he didn't know what made him pick Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"Do you really mean that Inuyasha, do you really love me?" Kagome frightfully asked.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Confusing Times... And Their First Meeting.... ---------------------- (ˆ.ˆ)**

* * *

His eyes swirled and he viciously he slapped her away from him. With that he spat venomously, "Get away from me you wrench! Don't even touch me! You don't mean anything to me and never did. So get that through your _slow_-witted brain. I'm with Kikyo, I always was, you were just too stupid to notice. I always will be with Kikyo," he added hissing in a dangerously low voice; flexing his claws.

"Inu—Inu—yasha?" Kagome trembled. Interlocking her hand to stop them from shaking. That look that Inuyasha was giving her was scaring her, never had she seen him this cold to her, never has he been this inhuman to her before. For that was the first slap she has ever received from Inuyasha like that, he had never raised a hand to her before... Kikyo... came along.

Did he not even remember what she just asked him?

«Wait... what was that? I swear his eye color just changed. ¤Sigh¤ I think that I'm under too much stress right now... I'm seeing things.» Kagome chided herself.

«But its such a cold, dead stare now not like it was before when he said he loved me... it's like he's actually seeing right through me. It's as if I really don't exist to him...» Kagome concluded sadly.

"Go on, go home! You're not wanted here, and never was BITCH!!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Fine! Osuwari, osuwari, OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed back. Bitting her swelling lip so he would not be able to see the trembling in it, and hopefully not notice the tears that were starting to well up in her eyes.

¤Thud thud THUD!¤ Was all that was left echoing through the forest after the dead silence that ensued both of the two _former_ companions from the strings of curses coming from Inuyasha's mouth.

Inuyasha then violently shook his head, and let out a feral growl. If a person actually looked close enough they could slightly see the change in his eyes again. For his eyes started to swirl a golden brown from the previous dead, blank cognac colored eyes.

"It seems that Inuyasha had some sense knocked into him from all those "sit" commands. He seems more calm... I don't know how to explain it, but his aura changed as well," Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Yes I agree Miroku. I noticed Inuyasha wasn't acting himself lately, especially towards Kagome, but now I've realized he's only acted this way when _Kikyo_ is around... that dumb bitch," She muttered to herself. "Strange isn't it though how he can be so amiable towards Kagome and then the next practically shove her through the well," Sango commented back in a whisper.

"Hmm. Let's just keep on eye on Kagome for now and make sure nothing becomes of her either," Miroku concluded.

"Kuso! What did I just do? I didn't want to say all of those things I said," Inuyasha whispered to himself. "Ha, they're not even the truth... I still do care for you... Kagome. I meant both times that I told you I loved you," he finished in barely a whisper that was only heard by Kikyo. Whose eyes then glowered at Kagome who was completely unaware of what was just said.

That was when a lone tear slid down his crest-fallen face.

«Oh Kami, how could he say all those things? Did I really mean nothing to him?» Kagome questioned herself, suddenly becoming frightened. Before taking off and running towards the well.

Abruptly tons of flashbacks started to flicker through Kagome's head of all the times she had spent together with him.

****

•º•º•** Flash Back** •º•º•

(Just to let you guys know, everything in italics is what happened in the past. The regular type font is what is happening in the present day; what Kagome's reactions are to these memories she is suddenly remembering. )

"Feh! I'll carry you..." Inuyasha mumbled while slightly blushing.

"Thank you."

"It's no big deal," Inuyasha impassively replied.

x **_Fastforward_** x

"Kagome look out!" Yelled Inuyasha.

x **_Rewind_** x

"Kagome promise.... promise.... promise...."

That same scene kept repeating over and over again in Kagome's mind and soon started to get all jumbled. Replaying the exact scene again and again, until Kagome violently shook her head to try and clear out the foggy areas that she wanted to remember.

".... Promise me that you'll stay here where I can protect you..." Kagome then strained to hear the last of his words... the words that she longed to hear again.

".... Forever my, Kagome."

That was when they both promised each other that they would stay en masse in the same time era together... no matter what.

She barely heard it, it was more like a whisper in the wind, a fading memory even though it only occurred less than two weeks ago... right before Kikyo appeared.

x **_Fastforward_** x

"Watch out, be careful!" Iuyasha screamed, while leaping in front of Kagome.

"No Inuyasha don't!" Kagome shrieked as Inuyasha lunged in front of her, taking the full capacity of the blast that was meant for her.

x **_Fastfoward_** x

"Inuyasha are you okay?" She frightfully asked, afraid of hearing the answer.

"Ha... I should be... asking you Kagome. Are you... alright?" Inuyasha breathlessly asked.

"Yes." Kagome replied while nodding her head.

"Are you sure?" He asked while caressing his hand against her face.

"MmmHmm. Now let me tend to your wounds, and you can just rest now Inuyasha."

"Thanks Kagome, and... I really do love you," Inuyasha mummbled before drifting off into a deep comatose sleep. Leaving Kagome in a fit of emotions that over whelmed her all at once.

That was when another tear slid down Kagome's blank face, while she was still reminiscing about the past.

x **_Fastforward _**x

"You mean everything to me Kagome, I'll always protect you."

"Inuyasha thank you..." Kagome sighed happily in Inuyasha's arms. "I wouldn't want it any other way," She finished, but it when un-detected to Inuyasha's ears.

"Then never leave my side."

"I would never want to, Inuyasha, never," Kagome unfalteringly stated.

****

x **_Fastfoward_** x

"Kagome No! I didn't mean to... Kaaagooomeeee!" Drifted off Inuyasha's voice.

Inuyasha started to run after her, until something held him back...

Some more tears came crashing down upon the earth, as Kagome's eyes profusely filled up with more tears.

x **_Fastfoward _**x

"Kagome it didn't mean anything. You take things too seriously," Inuyasha yelled.

"No, it was me that didn't mean anything to you, otherwise you would have never snuck off with Kikyo again like that behind my back! After you promised never to do it again when I caught you last time."

"Humph!"

'Ummph!"

They both mumbled while turning their back to each other.

x **_Fastforward_** x

"Feh! I don't know what you're talking about..."

x **_Fastfoward _**x

"BITCH!!"

That was when Kagome's eyes could no longer hold any more tears, and Kagome truly broke down and cried. Slowly coming back to reality.

•º•º• **End of Flash Back** •º•º•

"No, no, no!" Kagome grieved, while crumpling up on the cool forest ground.

"It can't be... why, why now," Kagome whispered, begging for any sign of acknowledgment.

"Why!?" Kagome cursed up at the sky not willing to hold back her tears any more, for they all tumbled carelessly down her smooth apricot skin.

"Kami how much I want to hate you Inuyasha, how much I want to will my heart to forget you... but I can't you were my first true love..." Kagome whimpered.

«Just like Kikyo was yours, but I loved you Inuyasha, but you then betrayed me after all the things you have said to me.»

The last single tear that Kagome would shed that night slipped freely down he face. Her now sleeping form still crumpled on the forest ground, with her dark onyx hair tumbling around in the wind; caressing her face.

She laid there slumbering in the dark forest alone, oblivious to the danger all around her.

* * *

¤¤¤ Well I was going to end it here, but I haven't updated in a while plus I think you guys deserve a break from the perplexity I created from my previous chapter o()o ... so here you go. Here is a bonus chapter...

* * *

"Foolish human. How can they always be so careless? Don't they cherish their_ short_ life they have even a tiny morsel?" Sesshomaru pondered while bearing over the sleeping form. "Hmm yes indeed they are probably too stupid to know what is the best for them and others."

"Master Sesshomaru why not just kill the girl? Is she not Inuyasha's wrench?" Jaken inquired.

"Yes Jaken, I do find it very strange that she is out here alone without Inuyasha's scent any where near her. But with her tear streaked face and the lingering scent of salty tears I must deduct that they had another _lover's spat_," Sesshomaru disgustedly replied. Detested at the though of love between a human and demon, even if he was a hanyou.

"What a truly foolish girl to stay in Inuyasha's prescence. But I fear Inuyasha is the bigger fool for keeping a human girl in his care for such a extent period of time. I fear that he will never stop making a mockery out of the family name. For this girl will inevitably be Inuyasha's downfall," Sesshomaru stated in a convicting, yet humorous tone.

«I surely will never be as stupid as Inuyasha undoubtedly is, and like father was in the last of his prime years.»

"Yes M'Lord! What truth and wisdom you speak beyond your years."

"What are you referring to Jaken?" Sesshomaru questioned while in return for such a trite statement gave him one of his icy stares.

"No—Nothing Sire! I only meant good from it. It was meant to be a praise only worth of someone as great and pow—"

¤Bonk¤ Sesshomaru pelted Jaken across his head with his own stick so he would cease his rambles. With a deep sigh Sesshomaru dropped Jaken's staff and started to gently rub his temples in an elliptical motion.

"Mmm Jaken," Sesshomaru sighed.

"Yes M'Lord?" Jaken replied fearfully, while rubbing his already swollen head.

"Cease your babbling, and shut up for once," He mentioned irritated.

"Why, y-yes of course your ma-majesty! This humble servent d-does not know his place, p-p-please forgive him and his stupidity!" Stuttered Jaken, clearly afraid for his life. After the death glare he incontestably received from his master.

"Jaken I will not ask again," Sesshomaru growled, while lowering his gaze to glare at Jaken as a warning not to take his _suggestion_ lightly.

"Yes this servent understands," Jaken humbly repiled while bowing his head over and over again until he realized that his master was no longer in sight.

"Wa—wait M'Lord! You surely could not have forgotten me!" Jaken bawled.

«Again» Jaken sighed. «Do I really mean that little to him?»

"Never!" Jaken ferociously shook his head. "I have been Sesshomaru's faithful servant all of his years, he would never abandon me now."

"M'Lord, M'Lord!" Squawked Jaken.

"What is it now Jaken?" Sesshomaru questioned boredly, stifling a yawn.

"Uhh Never mind Your Majesty forgive me for intruding."

"Jaken."

"Yes Sire?"

"Go fetch Rin. Now."

"Yes right away M'Lord." Jaken replied with a brief, but deep bow.

So with a scuttling scamper Jaken was off to find Rin. With him mumbling under his breath about how incompetent children are, especially little girls.

Curiousity finally got the best of Sesshomaru again, thus he returned to the spot where the girl laid, and to his horror he did not mind the sight, nor smell of her for that fact.

«Hmm I wonder if Inuyasha would _truly_ miss his wrench terribly if I just decided to kill her right here and now?» Sesshomaru stoically mused. But just by looking at his face one could not tell he was inwardly smirking at the thought of bringing Inuyasha pain. The only cognition was the malicious glint of evil resinating in his rustic bronze eyes.

"Uhhn"

«Well it seems that the human girl is finally waking up. Interesting that is she finally starting to rouse and she has yet to epsy the danger she is currently in. And how pitiful that she would sleep sprawled out like that in such an indecent manner. Hmph! Foolish human indeed... I should just end her misery here.»

"Mmm Where am I...?" Kagome yawned. Oh yes now I remembered," She whispered with a crest-fallen look. Along with a few tears that splattered down on the ground.

"Truly a pitiful sight of someone who mourns over my half-brother and no less a human... that is anguishing over him..." Sesshomaru slightly faltered when Kagome concisely looked up. Just at the sight of her cornflower blue eyes he felt a peculiar sensation come over him.

But with a slight scolding he told himself that he was just imaging things. Though everything around him lit up when she looked up at him with those sorrowful eyes. Tormented by his own thoughts he left Kagome to ponder her own.

He started heading back towards the West to find Jaken and Rin, where he would then give Jaken a severe thrashing for losing the girl again.

"Stupid, arrogant, cocky, self-absorbed demon," Kagome muttered under her breath.

«Why if he didn't just run away like a coward on his cloud I would have given him a piece of my mind. He wouldn't know the first thing about human's and their emotions.» With that Kagome slightly smirked at the sight of her telling Sesshomaru what she really though of him.

"Ha! He would most likely decapitate me before I could sputter out two words. For such a _despicable _human like me even trying to converse... well lecture him on manners," Kagome laughed.

«At least he has manners unlike Inuyasha... ¤Sigh¤ Now why did I have to go thinking about that again, that is the** last** thing I need to be thinking about right now. For all it matters, I'm basically _dead_ to Inuyasha anyways.»

"Oh well, I should be getting back home, so mother isn't going to worry herself anymore since I am already three days late. But I also miss Souta and Ji-san too," Kagome smiled to herself thinking about the great times she has had already shared with her family.

With that Kagome jumped through the well into her own time, the fimilar rays of blue light surrounding her. But just before the light enveloped her whole body Kagome turned her head around and whipsered her final good-bye to her friends, her comrades, and her... family whom she had grown to love.

The blue light then encased her whole entire body and brought her back to her time, on the hard ground at the bottom of the well.

* * *

Well that is it for Chapter 2!! (ˆ.ˆ) Yay! I'm just warning you now... the next two chapters are going to be kind of sad, but after that there is finally going to be some Sesshomaru and Kagome fluff!!!! Yippy Skippy! LoL...

I appreciate you reading my second chapter to my story and I do hope that you'll Review so I'll be able to see how I am doing so far on my first fanfiction. ˆ.ˆ

Arigato!!

And Ja Matte Ne Minna-Sans!! Until next time! ˆ.ˆ

˜˜˜¤˜˜˜ A.k.i.S.o.r.a

* * *

Stacerue: Awww Thanks so much!! I am really glad that you like my story so far! It makes an author feel good about her/himself (which ever gender the author is... LoL, for me its a 'her' Hehe) but it also makes them feel good about their story and that people are actually enjoying reading their story. ˆˆ

Eternal Serena: Well thank you, I am trying to keep this all Sess/Kag fic. but there will be some Inuyasha and Kagome moments, because I believe that if you truly loved someone you wouldn't be able to forget them that easily. Anyways... Hmmm I'm glad someone caught onto my hints that I gave throughout the story... so as far as I can say without giving the "plot" (LoL) away you are correct......

jaded:soul: Arigato for the nice review... besides the "threat" (LoL... Sweatdrop). Well to clear up the fastforwarding... yes there wa a lot of them because so much happened in such a little time. So... I thought it was better expressed going forward, but skipping over parts so the "fastwards" and "rewinds" wouldn't get too confusing. I'm glad you understood it though. I was afraid that people would find that too confusing. u.u But Inuyasha's demeanor will be explained!! I promise! .

AidanKeketIsis: Wow I appreciate your review! I'm gald you think that it's "very nicely written" because typically my English teachers don't like my writing style... oh well. u.u;; I'm sorry that Inuyasha's eyes changing colors is kind of confusing for you... all of this well be explained later on (Once I am able to update!! . I do have up to chapter 5 written though... although they are still underconstruction).


End file.
